


something more

by whatamidoingeven



Series: You're Really Lovely, I'm Really Lucky [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, catching feelings and love confessions, chie is gay.docx, personayuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie Satonaka on confessions, and catching feelings for your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something more

**Author's Note:**

> Written for personayuriweek on tumblr, for the prompts:  
> day two: on a date  
> day three: kissing

_Kiss her._

Chie looks around, but it’s only her and Yukiko in her room at the Inn.

_Kiss her._

“Yukiko? Did you say something?”

Yukiko looks up from her textbooks, surprised. “Huh? No, I didn’t.”

Chie doesn’t respond immediately- instead, she finds herself staring at her longtime friend. Has she always been this cute? She had mentioned maybe trying to grow her hair out once they got to high school. It would look good, Chie decides- most everything looks good on Yukiko.

The thought makes her blush.

_Kiss her._

But why should it? After all, she and Yukiko are just friends.

“Huh. Weird. Thought I heard something.”

“Hm.” Yukiko murmurs, and goes back to studying. They have finals next week, but Yukiko will pass them, no problem. Yukiko’s a great student, and Chie, well, Chie’s good enough. Good enough to pass and get into Yasogami, anyway. Which is good because the mere idea of not getting in and having to find another school is mortifying, but it’s nothing compared to what it would be like to be away from Yukiko for three years. Not having the chance to talk to her every day, to share secrets, to hold her hand and sit close to her and have no one even give them a second glance because they are such good  _friends_ , right-

_Kiss her._

Chie slams her palm on the table and scans every last nook and cranny of Yukiko’s room from her seat. Across from her, Yukiko’s gone from alarmed to confused to concerned.

“Chie, are you feeling alright?”

When Chie’s search comes up empty, she’s forced to confront her best friend again. She tries to look her in the eyes, but finds herself focusing on anywhere that isn’t Yukiko.

“I-I’m fine.” She stutters. While she waits for Yukiko’s response, she can’t help her gaze as it wanders to the girl’s face-this is a mistake.

Yukiko’s features soften, and she’s even smiling, a little. “Alright. You know, you can always tell me if something’s going on, right, Chie?”

It’s less of a lightbulb and more of landslide when the clarity hits her. It’s suddenly noticing Yukiko’s smile and her gorgeous eyes and somehow flawless skin and-

_Kiss her._

-oh.

“O-of course.” Chie suddenly finds interest in her own hands- finds solace in the ways in which she can weave her fingers together, their individual patterns and designs and anything that isn’t her sudden and unwelcome crush on her best friend.

* * *

 

Years. It sticks around for years.

_Kiss her._

The first time a boy asks Yukiko out, and Chie kicks him in the gut for being a creep.

_Kiss her._

When Yukiko confides in Chie, and tells her all about her parents trying to set her up with the sons of family friends, practically arranging her marriage for the sake of the Inn.

_Kiss her._

The first time someone uses the phrase ‘the Amagi Challenge’, and every failed attempt after.

_Kiss her._

When Chie is fighting her own shadow and Yukiko’s while they insist that she is both Yukiko’s prince and not enough for her.

_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her._

When they’re still trying to solve the murders, it’s easier to distract herself from it. After all, the wellbeing of Chie’s closest friends and the rest of the town tends to preoccupy space in her mind and weighs more on her conscious than some silly crush. It’s good- great, even. Not only is she protecting the people she loves and everyone else, but it’s really something incredible in and of itself. Fighting monsters that live inside the TV? Chie really wouldn’t have seen that coming.

But then it’s over. The case is solved. Murderer caught. Goddess defeated. Souji and Rise back in the city. Everything’s back to normal.

Including the incessant little voice that reminds Chie every time she brushes against Yukiko, sees Yukiko smile, daydreams about the two of them walking hand in hand-

_Kiss her._

Chie’s getting pretty sick of it. It’s not going anywhere, and if anything, it’s only gotten more severe the longer it’s gone on.

But the worst part of it is that she knows exactly what she has to do to stop it.

And yet, she hasn’t. And she doesn’t plan to, either- because having Yukiko around as a friend is better than not having Yukiko around at all, because there’s no way of knowing how she’ll react when she hears the words ‘I  _like_  like you’ out of Chie’s mouth. She probably wouldn’t run, not with the Inn on the line- but a lifetime of awkward reunions, of forced pleasantries and deafening distance doesn’t sound all that appealing, either, and the fact that Chie’s latching onto ‘she  _probably_ wouldn’t run away and never speak to you again if you told her’ as a ray of hope isn’t very comforting.

No, it’s better to love in secret than to lose everything, Chie decides, and that’s final.

Until Rise catches on, that is.

* * *

 

Chie really shouldn’t have been surprised.

After all, Rise’s persona had been based on her ability to read people, and it’s not like Chie’s the best at hiding things. And Rise isn’t the worst person in the world to have know about her situation- in fact, of the investigation team members, her and Souji are probably the two she’d trust most with the information (other than Yukiko, but, well, that wasn’t really a valid option).

No, the issue wasn’t that Rise had figured her out- it was that she was demanding Chie  _do_ something about it.

Demanding enough, in fact, to set Chie up. On an unofficial date. With Yukiko.

_‘And I’m expecting a full recap when you get back, Senpai! No chickening out- I’m only back in Inaba for a week, so you’ve gotta do this!’_

Really, this isn’t  _so_ bad- it isn’t like Chie has never gone out with just Yukiko. And it isn’t like Yukiko knows this is a date, or at least, Chie doesn’t think she does, since Rise had set this up intending for Chie to confess to her.

It’s turning out to be more fun than romantic, though- the Okina Zoo isn’t exactly a hotspot for couples.

“Can you believe Rise just had two tickets here and wasn’t going to use them? These are fairly expensive…”

“Yeah, it’s kind of wild, isn’t it?” Chie takes a sudden interest in the small monkeys playing in the cage in front of them, and tries to ignore the heat that rushes to her face, “That idol salary must be nice.”

“Oh, Chie, look!” Yukiko’s pointing to some place on the zoo map she has in front of her, “They have an exhibit of spiders and nocturnal animals! Let’s go!”

“No. Absolutely not. Hell no. Yukiko- Yukiko, let’s not-“ and Chie’s arm has been grabbed, and she’s being dragged past the polar bears and penguins.

Well, Chie thinks, at least if she dies here, she doesn’t have to worry about confessing.

* * *

 

By the time they return to Inaba, the sun is setting. Yukiko insists on getting dinner, and it’s not like Chie objects to a well-timed beef bowl. She doesn’t have a plan for this- she recognizes, vaguely, that maybe she should have made one, but she didn’t, so when she asks Yukiko if they can stop by the Samegawa river bank after eating, she doesn’t really have an explanation as to why.

Luckily, it’s a nice evening, and Yukiko doesn’t have any reason to be back at the Inn, so she isn’t questioned about it. It’s actually a pretty perfect setup for this kind of thing- if one ignored the fact that the sun was mostly set by the time they got to the river bank, and the fact that Chie has no speech written up for it.

It’s just them on the riverbank- and the silence surrounds them, and suffocates Chie. She’s not sure what to say- maybe she doesn’t have to say anything. Yukiko doesn’t expect anything. Or she shouldn’t, at least. After all, good friends do this kind of thing all the time, with no strings attached, no romantic ties.

When Chie looks at Yukiko, she sees her fiddling with things- her sweater, the grass of the riverbank. Yukiko’s not usually a fiddler. Chie has to say something to her. There’s no going back now.

“Yukiko, I…”

She stops pulling at the grass and looks Chie in the eyes, and it’s strange, because Chie feels…calmed by it. Like she’s speaking to her best friend she’s known forever, rather than a love interest.

It all happens pretty easily after that.

“I-I’ve never been good with words, and I know I don’t need to tell you that, you’ve seen my writing scores…” she’s rambling and she knows it, but if she doesn’t keep talking, she won’t say anything at all. Yukiko doesn’t stop her.  

“…A-and I don’t know a lot of things, either. But I do know that being your friend makes me really, really happy, and when I think about not being around you, it’s like…”

Chie pauses, and grabs at her chest. She lets out a sad sigh, and continues.

“…it’s like, my heart hurts, ya know? So I really, really don’t want that to happen. Un-unless you don’t want to be around me! In which case it’s totally cool, you just need to let me know!”

And then Chie looks at Yukiko, and she’s listening intently. She says nothing, but nods, signaling to continue.

“But…well… ah, jeeze, I’m so embarrassing!”

Chie blushes, and she hears Yukiko laugh before adding, “Go on.”

“I- I have a lot more I could say but, I guess I just, well…”

Chie’s looking out at the Samegawa. Darkness has started to creep in, and it’s not as picturesque as it could have been, but she needs to do this.

“I- I like you a lot, Yukiko. And I mean, more than just…a friend. I mean, I like you as a friend too! But I just…”

Chie buries her face in her hands.

“…I like you, Yukiko. I _like_  like you.”

Chie glances at her side. Yukiko’s still looking at her. She giggles, and she’s smiling, and it’s so much like the smile she gave Chie in her room years ago.

“I thought you might say something like that.”

“Huh?”

“Well, I- I kind of sensed that something like this might happen, and I don’t…mind it…”

It’s Yukiko’s turn to look away, and Chie notices the rosy color her cheeks have turned. Red has always looked good on her.

“…and I…have pretty strong feelings for you, as well.” She’s back to looking Chie in the eyes again. There’s a shuffling of a nearby bush. There’s chatter coming from somewhere, but the only thing Chie hears is the beat of her heart.

“….Huh.”

Yukiko laughs. “So, is that it then?” and she’s smiling and she’s always been this cute, always been this beautiful.

“N-no! No, that’s not it!”

Chie answers a little more forcefully than she expected, and follows it up with nothing. She’s frozen. She’s not sure what comes next, until she hears it.

_Kiss her. Kiss her._

“Kiss her” it’s a whisper, barely audible. Chie doesn’t look for the source- doesn’t care about it when she leans in and kisses Yukiko. It’s pure and it lasts a little too long but it’s oh-so perfect.

When they part, Yukiko holds her hands and Chie is tripping over her words, again.

“This- this is me we’re talking about here. Are you sure about this? Like, really sure?”

This time, it’s Yukiko who kisses her.


End file.
